Incarnatus
by Ultimolu
Summary: [AU] Vampires weren't real, at least in Tifa Lockhart's mind. They were nothing more than folklore, used to scare children during Hallows Eve. However, her beliefs are challenged when she encounters a mysterious figure in her bar one night.
1. Prologue: Observatio

**A/N**: Hello, and welcome to my first FFVII story. I've been lurking around the section for some time and come across some good fanfiction, which gave me the inspiration for this one. I also write in the Resident Evil section so if you're interested in the pairings, you can also review that. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

**Notes**: This story, of course is AU (Alternate Universe). It's set in the Crisis Core/ Advent Children universe however, so our three SOLDIERS are in this. I intend to do two things in this story—maintain the best level of characterization and adhere to feedback as much as possible. I feel that the most important aspect of fanfiction is listening to feedback and characterization for any fandom.

* * *

● My story is dark. I can't stress this enough. There is, of course a light at the end of the tunnel but it will take time to get there.

● This is rated T for now, but it may rise to an M rating later on. Please keep that in mind.

● I don't think I need to remind everyone that constructive criticism is a mature way of helping the author improve on their story. If you have any questions or concerns, you can PM me whenever possible.

● I'm not looking to cram everyone into this story. Major characters will be in this but I don't want this story to be over-saturated.

● The prologue is meant to be short. It's rare that I write a long prologue. This sets the mood for what's to come in the chapters ahead.

● _**Incarnatus**_ means 'Incarnate' in Latin. **_Observatio_** means 'Observation' in Latin.

● I decided to use a different format for my stories here, apart from my Resident Evil stories.

* * *

**Plot**: **[AU]** Vampires weren't real, at least in Tifa Lockhart's mind. They were nothing more than folklore, used to scare children during Hallows Eve. However, her beliefs are challenged when she encounters a mysterious figure in her bar one night.

* * *

...

**INCARNATUS**

...

* * *

...

**|PROLOGUE**: OBSERVATIO

...

* * *

_"…You are still attached to this mortal? Why? What makes her so special?"_

_"There is something about her that intrigues me."_

_"Intriguing? Surely you don't believe she will come to you willingly."_

_"There is a time for everything mother. She will know of my presence soon."_

_"It still puzzles me that you would choose her. Of all the females in this world, you chose one who owns a bar filled with drunken mortals."_

_"My decisions are final. You should know better than to question my judgment."_

_"I have never questioned your judgment. I only question your obsession with this mortal."_

_"Obsession is a rather strong word, mother. She is merely under my observation."_

_"Observation?"_

_"Of course."_

_"In any case, I look forward to seeing how far you will go to make her one of us."_

_"She will be mine. She is my prey, and I intend to capture her."_


	2. Chapter I: Adventus

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the support I've received for this story—I really appreciate it. To answer my first guest reviewer—yes I intend to keep my promise in maintaining a high level of characterization. That is a promise. In addition to this, I do have some notes to make for this story.

* * *

● I've cleaned up some things with the prologue and made a cover for the story.

● There are some twists in this story. You've been warned in advance. This story is a combination of canon and my imagination.

● _**Adventus**_ means **Arrival** in Latin. Every chapter will be named in Latin.

With that out of the way, here's Chapter I.

* * *

**...**

**|CHAPTER I: **ADVENTUS

...

* * *

**_Make her one of us..._**

It was not the first time mother questioned his attachment to the mortal Tifa Lockhart. She wanted nothing more than a clear explanation for his actions, but he did not grant her the satisfaction she desired. She was persistent, but in her own subtle way. She could not see what he saw in the mortal. To her, the mortal was nothing more than a commoner, living in what the humans called the slums. She expected him to choose a more suitable prey, but he had already made his decision.

Mother did not invade his thoughts for the night. He suspected it was her way of testing him. Either way, it did not matter to him.

He stared at the structure before him. _Seventh Heaven_ was a cesspool of mortals, drowning their sorrows in the form of liquor, which caused more harm to their bodies than the problems they dealt with. He cared little for their suffering, however. Their cries were like music to his ears, and only paved the way for his conquest of their world.

Capturing his prey was only the beginning of their turmoil.

The structure itself was depressive. The porch, entrance way, and sides consisted of a pale shade of gray wood. Intoxicated mortals stumbled out of the bar without acknowledging his presence. He could not blame them for their ignorance. He chose to blend with the residents of this town, having done his research of Midgar in advance. His pale silver mane was now black and tied back into a loose ponytail. His attire was simple-a white buttoned down shirt, black pants, and a dark overcoat. The weapon he brought with him was not his legendary blade, but an alternate version. His original weapon would have aroused suspicion among the residents.

It would have also been foolish on his part.

Along with the change of attire, he was able to fabricate a story that convinced anyone who was fond of hearing it. He came to the town as a mere traveler. He wanted to see the world and decided to leave his hometown. Gongaga was a suitable choice to use in his tale, not to mention his origins. Everything had gone, according to plan.

He approached the steps of the bar. Above, the _Seventh Heaven_ logo was encased in a bright neon green color. A brief hint of amusement lingered once he ventured inside. He was no longer faced with mortals stumbling out of the bar, at least for now. He would not have been surprised if more ran out.

Chaos greeted him as soon as he walked in. Roars of laughter were cringe-worthy but tolerable. Each table was occupied with the exception of a bar stool in front of the bar itself. Residents blended with the weathered floors and walls, creating a lackluster array of colors. He could not imagine why this mortal would own such a pathetic establishment. The stench of alcohol and cigar smoke disgusted him as much as the laughter itself.

Despite everything, he was able to sense her. She was hard at work; that much he knew. To a certain degree, he admired the way she was able to deal with her kind. He intended to find a strong queen to rule by his side and she had proven her worth. Mother believed that she was unworthy, but the woman had proven her theory wrong in more ways than one. He had seen her in combat one night, where another mortal threatened to ruin her business.

As tempted as he was to interfere, it was better to watch how she would handle the situation than to lend his services. She handled it well, just as he expected.

A cold smirk graced his lips.

_You were wrong to believe otherwise…mother._

The commotion surrounding the room allowed him to blend with the crowd easily. He filed through the bar, making his way towards the vacant stool. Some who were in his way noticed his presence and stepped aside. Others were perturbed almost immediately. He cared little for their reactions. His only concern was the woman behind the bar.

He sat down as soon as he reached the stool. It was a fluent, graceful motion, allowing him to watch his prey. She was indeed busy, as she serviced the customers with their drinks. Her outfit was the way he remembered for the past nights he had observed her—a short white shirt with a leather miniskirt. A pair of red suspenders clung to the material and was the same color as her fingerless gloves. The outfit accentuated every inch of her frame. It was simple attire, and yet she was magnificent in his eyes.

His fingers traced the gray contours of the wood in front of him.

Tonight would prove to be interesting indeed.

* * *

...

* * *

Exhaustion was getting the best of her.

Tifa resisted the urge to slam the beer mug against the counter and leave the room in disgust. It was always the same routine each night. The men in Midgar came to the bar after a long day's work and got drunk to the point they either caused trouble for her business or threw up in the bathroom after their drinking session. Thankfully, it was only minor incidents and wasn't something she couldn't handle. If her bar was busy now, then she could only imagine the chaos days before the Hallows Eve festival.

Every year in Midgar, there was a celebration for the darkest holiday on the calendar. Children would go trick o' treating in costumes for sweet treats while adults partied in brothels until morning. She was never fond of the holiday herself. Cloud teased her at some point about it but stopped when he received a sharp jab to his midsection. He knew better than to get on her bad side soon after. Even now she was angry with him. He promised to be home from his deliveries around nine to help with the dishes and the bar. She was certain it was ten o'clock, at least when she glanced at the clock minutes ago.

_Just my luck…_

She could have gotten Yuffie to help, but the girl was preoccupied with her own chores back at her home village and everyone else was busy with their own set of madness. That left her alone at the bar, multitasking and making sure that none of the men tore her bar apart before they left for the night. So far, the tables, chairs and stools were intact, much to her relief. She didn't want to repeat of what happened last time where she was forced to implement her own form of discipline against a small group of troublemakers.

Tifa sighed.

Her father had once told her that she was capable of handling anything that came her way. He was a firm believer in her abilities when she was growing up. The memory of his words threatened to pry at her emotions, but she did her best to ignore it. Remembering his death would only reopen the wounds she endured until now.

She turned away from the last customer she was able to serve and was about to finish cleaning the bar shelves around her, when she caught a glimpse of a man sitting in the bar stool that was once vacant.

_...Where did he come from…?_

She could have sworn the last stool on the far right of the bar was empty the last time she looked. It wasn't that she didn't expect any more customers but the bar was too crowded for someone to push their way through. She recalled the guy that was sitting there before stumbling out of the bar for the night. Maybe she was too preoccupied with the shelves behind her or the customers to notice someone was sitting on the stool in that space of time.

He would have passed for a regular customer, but his imposing figure caught her off guard. He was tall, with the appearance of a well-toned soldier. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was one, but she wasn't the type to make assumptions, nor had she ever seen him before in Midgar. She knew almost everyone in the area, and he stood out differently from her. Black hair was tucked within a loose ponytail, as strands fell across his pale face. She would have been a fool to deny he was attractive. His attire consisted of a white shirt, leather pants and an overcoat of the same material. It was then that she noticed that he carried a sword with him.

Tifa's eyebrow rose.

_He's either a mercenary or a soldier. I've never seen him around here...  
_

She didn't know what to think at this point. Tifa approached him, her previous task forgotten. He was occupied with the bar front, tracing the outline of the wood with his fingertips.

The exercise ceased, as soon as she reached him. "You have a rather interesting establishment."

The deep, velvety tone startled her to the point she nearly dropped the rag she was holding for the past few minutes. Around her, the commotion in her bar had died down for the time being. She found herself staring into the coldest set of eyes she had ever seen. It was difficult to determine whether it was a regular shade of blue or it was tinged with green. The eyes looked unnatural and reminded her all too well of the cadets in the SOLDIER program.

But then again, she had seen stranger things in Midgar.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Tifa answered him. "I don't see what's so interesting about a bar. Either you're not from around here or you've never been to a bar before."

Her response was met with a smirk. "One might say that I am merely passing by."

"Passing by?"

"Does that seem odd to you?"

"No, it doesn't. So you're some kind of a traveler?"

"Very observant." She didn't know whether he was mocking her or it was a genuine answer.

"Where are you traveling from?"

"Gongaga. I decided to leave to begin a journey. Traveling is just a small hobby of mine."

Tifa nodded slowly, accepting his story.

_...He has got to be the strangest one I've had in my bar so far._

She wasn't blind to travelers in Midgar. However, none of them were as strange as the man before her. For the past few minutes, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable standing there. A part of her wanted to just ask him for his order, while the other half refused to move. There was something about the man's cool gaze that locked her in place.

It was almost mesmerizing.

"I wouldn't think that a traveler's first stop is a bar," Tifa said.

"...You seem bothered by my presence."

"Not bothered...just curious. So, are you going to order or are we going to have this conversation all night? I have more customers to deal with."

A single eyebrow rose. "Perhaps I want to just sit here instead."

Tifa was taken aback by his response. No one came to her bar and not order something while they were there. It was not only a form of disrespect, but it also took money away from her business.

"You just don't come into a bar and not order anything."

"I believe you are more than capable of offering special accommodations."

Again, she was thrown off guard by his remark. "…Look, I don't know who you are but this is my bar. You either order something or leave. My hands are already full as it is and I don't want any trouble, especially from the likes of you."

The stranger's eyebrow rose. "I hardly think I would be the one to cause trouble."

Tifa's eyes narrowed.

She didn't like where this conversation was heading.


	3. Chapter II: Memoriae

**A/N**: I would like to thank some people for reviewing Chapter I. It's good to know that I'm making the right moves with this story. I do have one note to make, however. While I don't mind anyone placing my story on alerts or favorites, it would also be appreciative if you review as well. You don't need to write an entire paragraph or essay about how much you like the story. A sentence or two will do. I don't bite and I would like to know what you thought about it, since it's my first story here.

* * *

**Notes  
**

● Because this story is AU, there are some events that never took place or they'll be altered to suit the situation in this story.

● **_Memoriae_** means **Memory** in Latin.

● Chapters do get much longer after this one.

* * *

**...**

**|CHAPTER II: **MEMORIAE

...

* * *

"_I'll try to make it to the bar tonight?"_

"_Try? You'll have to give me something Cloud. You've been out later than usual with the deliveries. This bar can't run by itself. I've had problems last week and I'd be damned if it happens this week."_

"_Deliveries take time Tifa."_

"_I know, but they shouldn't take this long. And finding bloody tissues in my trashcan doesn't help. Is there something I should know about?"_

"…_Fine, you got me. Some woman got harassed on my way back to the bar last week and I stepped in. One bastard nearly broke my nose but didn't get very far."_

"…_That's why you ran upstairs when you came back. You could have said something—"_

"_And have you worrying about me? I'm fine. Nothing serious happened."_

"_It could have been. Next time you get into something like this, let me know beforehand okay? And tonight, I need you to get back here as soon as possible. No excuses."_

"_Look, I'll try Tifa. I'll try to make it back."_

_"Try?"_

_"Yes, try."_

* * *

...

* * *

Try.

It was like a foreign word when it rolled off his tongue. He didn't like making promises he couldn't keep. Tifa was probably angry with him by now, so it didn't make sense to leave a message. Calling the bar would have been fruitless anyway. He was aware of the festivities in Midgar. Hallows Eve was the night where children told scary stories and adults were out for the rest of the night, The rich ones went to fancy masquerade balls, courtesy of Shinra. Growing up with Tifa made him realize how much she loathed Hallows Eve. For him, it was just like any other holiday and didn't bother him at all.

Cloud smiled at the memory.

He leaned against the Fenrir, his mind occupied. There was always something that got in his way before he returned from deliveries. It was either a robbery attempt on a civilian or some drunken brawl in the middle of the city. The police were only available when they wanted to shove an assault rifle in someone's face and assert their power. They didn't care about the innocent, and it was something that disgusted him each time. He wasn't the type to get involved in certain situations, but he couldn't just walk away either. The slums had its own share of drama, but the upper class section wasn't rainbows and sunshine either.

A sigh escaped his lips. The smile faltered soon after. None of those problems occurred today, but he wanted to visit his friend Zack before he came back, along with his wife. Zack was just like him-reached lieutenant at Shinra, but left the company to start a new life with his wife Aerith Gainsborough. It was difficult to imagine that Zack was even married, but either way he seemed like the perfect family man. As for him, he preferred to be single for the time being.

He figured it would have been a good enough excuse to give Tifa, but he wasn't sure. The stress at the bar was getting to her, even if she tried not to show it.

He stared at the sky. For once, the weather was clear. There was no looming thunderstorm or a forecast of rain. Some nights had its share of catastrophic weather. Thunderstorms were prevalent in Midgar, but tonight was the best night he had seen in years. He was able to make out some stars that came into view. His father would give a small lesson on constellations. As a child, he would listen intently, hanging on to each word. It was a fascinating topic and would make his mother smile whenever it was brought up at the table.

There were some things that reminded him all too well of his childhood.

The town square was quiet, with the exception of a few civilians that were passing by. A few shops remained open for business. Light filtered through their windows and doors, illuminating some parts of the city. He was one of the few people that populated the cobbled street. It was getting late—he knew that as well as anyone.

…_I should probably head back. Might as well get this over with...  
_

He spent enough time in the city square and must have checked his PHS more than once, expecting a rage filled call from Tifa. Maybe being here was his way of avoiding her wrath but even then he knew staying out here wouldn't save him. Sooner or later he'll return to the bar and receive his scolding for the night. She probably wouldn't give him a chance to explain himself or insist that nothing happened on his way back for once.

Cloud shook his head and pulled up from the Fenrir. Pocketing his PHS, he pushed the kickstand of the motorcycle with his foot and got on.

In minutes, the engine roared to life.

* * *

…

* * *

She wasn't the least intimidated by men, but there was something about this one that was unnerving.

While she accepted the notion of good men that existed in the world, there were others that were either arrogant or believed women were beneath them. Tifa, however didn't know what to make of the stranger behind her. She couldn't help but feel that he was testing her in some way. He was unlike any man she had ever encountered in Midgar. His arrogance was mingled with eloquence and a certain degree of amusement. If anything, he would make things difficult for her if she allowed him to continue.

Testing or not, she refused to rise to the bait.

"…I won't repeat myself. Either order something or leave."

Her tone did little to perturb the stranger. "Do you always treat your customers with such contempt?"

Tifa's grip tightened around the rag. "No, I only reserve that for customers who refuse to order something at my bar."

A single eyebrow rose in response. "Are you capable of providing accommodations? Or will you continue this fruitless tirade?"

Tifa gritted her teeth. She didn't have time playing games with a man she barely knew. She had a bar to run and she refused to allow him to get in the way.

"Just who the hell are you?"

Long, graceful fingers traced the contours of the wood once more. "My name is Lucien. And you are Tifa Lockheart, I presume."

Tifa's eyes widened, but she recovered quickly. "…How did you know my name?"

A soft laugh escaped Lucien's lips. "It would be rather difficult to feign ignorance at this point. I have heard about your bar from the locals in Midgar. You are as sharp as they say. That is why I came here, to see if the rumors were true. I also require a place to stay, and I believe that you would be the person I can speak to about that."

"And what makes you think I would allow you to stay here? My bar isn't a hotel, so you're out of luck."

Lucien smiled at her. "You would deny me a room? Do you think that is wise?"

His gaze locked her in place once more. Tifa opened her mouth to snap at him, but was unable to speak. It was almost as if he was daring her to challenge him at his words. She did have a vacant room upstairs that was separate from the bar, but that was only reserved for Yuffie or Cloud whenever he came home late from deliveries and couldn't make it back to his apartment. Her room was across the hallway and was her own personal slice of heaven after she closed up the bar for the night.

The conversation was disturbing. Lucien had his way of trapping her at each rebuttal. For the first time in her life, Tifa was rendered speechless. Every fiber of her being struggled to respond, but her efforts were futile. Time froze before her and drowned out the laughter in the bar. She didn't hear the demands for liquor, or see the new customers that shambled in. She felt rooted to the spot behind the bar, as the grip on the towel loosened.

"…How long are you staying...?" It was an automatic question, one of which she couldn't stop herself from asking. Travelers were on the move and usually spent their time in one area for a couple of weeks before leaving. She didn't know how long Lucien was staying in Midgar or why she was unable to deny his stay at her bar. Goosebumps pricked across her back and shoulders, but Tifa forced herself to ignore them. It could have been the draft from outside that made her feel this way, and not the man that sat before her.

The cold smirk returned. "It depends."

"...Depends?"

"Of course. I am sure your accommodations will prove to be beneficial to me. But for now, I believe you have other customers to attend to. I would hate to pull you away from your work."

"I…"

A sudden wave of dizziness overtook her, forcing Tifa to grip the bar table for support. She needed a break—that's what it was. It had nothing to do with Lucien, or the way he spoke to her. Exhaustion must have gotten the best of her, mainly because she didn't have help and the bar was crowded. Before she could make her way towards the back to rest for a few minutes, a voice cut through the noise in the bar.

"Tifa!"

Tifa's head jerked up at the sound of her name. Among the chaos, she noticed Yuffie was making her way towards the bar. It was surprising for her, considering that it was late at night and Yuffie told her that she was busy at her own village. That was the reason why she depended on Cloud to come back from his deliveries to assist her. Either way, she was more than glad to see her.

How Yuffie could be so energetic, even during the night was beyond her.

She turned away, and was about to address her mysterious customer once more, when she saw the stool empty. Lucien was nowhere in sight. Everywhere she turned, she was only met with the rest of the customers who were in the bar.

…_Where did he go…?_

He couldn't have vanished into thin air, not among the crowd of men sitting at bar stools and tables. Was she losing it? She couldn't tell whether it was a real conversation that had taken place, or she imagined it. It felt surreal, even for her. A degree of confusion washed over her, as she dropped the towel on the bar. She didn't notice Yuffie had already reached her and undid the clip that prevented customers from venturing behind the bar.

"Tifa? Are you alright?"

Yuffie's hand was now resting on her arm. She jumped, noticing the girl next to her. She was wearing her usual black sleeveless sweater, blue flowered shirt, shorts and headband. Her dark eyes were creased with worry, as she waited for a response.

Tifa shook her head, and dropped the rag on the bar front. "…I'm fine…just a bit tired, that's all."

Yuffie, however didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure? I mean…you were out of it when I came over, like you were looking for someone. Did something happen while I was away? I know I said I wouldn't be able to come over and help but I knew you needed the extra help so here I am."

"…I just need to sit down. It's nothing. Listen, I need you to take over for the time being. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

She made her way towards the back before Yuffie could protest.


	4. Chapter III: Ingerentia

**A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews and especially the C2 mention. I really appreciate it. I hope to update this story as often as I can and expand the chapters much further as it goes along.

* * *

**Notes**

● **Ingerentia** means 'Interference'

* * *

**...**

**|CHAPTER III**: INGERENTIA

...

* * *

He was pleased.

He was able to cox the mortal in believing his story.

A diminutive portion of his power won her over, at least for now. There was still much to be done, with little room for error. He was not one to fail and would not tolerate failure. His intentions were clear from the beginning. He would gain the mortal's trust until she succumbed to him.

He was aware of her close acquaintances but they were if no consequence to him. It was only a matter of time before he tore her away from them.

She would be his and his alone.

He decided to allow her to return to her duties at the bar, while he surveyed the rest of Midgar. Based on his research, the city was divided into sectors, composed of cobbled streets, buildings, and small alleyways. There was a winding path for each section of the city and was constructed well enough for one to linger in the shadows that each establishment provided. He was grateful for the darkness, for it allowed him to contemplate his next move.

Tifa Lockheart finished her service around midnight. It was the perfect opportunity to make his presence known once more; convincing her that she did in fact offered him a place to stay. From there, he would continue to play the role of the traveler, offering to help her at the bar whenever possible. It was a simple task and would be worthy of her trust.

She was the key to his conquest.

During his observations, he had learned that humans were susceptible to their desires and temptations. They lacked a sense of control—it was evident in their love for alcoholic beverages and violence. Each day, they brought themselves closer to self-destruction. It was amusing to watch them destroy each other. The city of Midgar thrived with forms of gratification. If anything, he expected to have fun with its inhabitants. The scenery would be a welcomed change from the depths of the underworld.

The obscurity of the alleyway concealed him from view. Insatiable hunger trembled at the pit of his stomach but it was not a concern at this point. It had been two days since he had last fed. The desire was not a hindrance to him and was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. There was plenty of time to seek out a suitable mortal to drain before he returned to the bar.

He was a superior being, with the exception of two who were closely matched in power and hierarchy. The royal status of king brought many attributes and privileges beyond human comprehension. He had the power to destroy and create. He had the power to manipulate and bend others to his will. The ability to command armies was exhilarating. He rose through the hierarchy, cutting down those who stood in his way. His endurance and strength was unmatched to the point he was feared.

Mother was the only one who could challenge him, but even now she respected his decisions. That was why he was able to travel to the upper world without interference on her part.

_"In any case, I look forward to seeing how far you will go to make her one of us."_

Her words hung over him.

She did not have to state it was a challenge for him to know it was one. And he would prove himself to be victorious when the mortal became his queen.

Nothing would stop him.

Obtaining this particular mortal would only reinforce his position and bring about the prophecy that was forged since his birth. She was the key to his godhood and birthright to conquer the human world.

"…It appears mother has underestimated you."

The voice distracted him from his thoughts suddenly. It was a familiar incantation; filled with the genuine mockery he was prone to hearing. It rumbled within his conscience, forcing him to stop. He had reached the end of the alley. The pale moonlight illuminated his disguised features and the garbage disposals that were nearby.

He knew the voice was close, but he could not detect where. He detested interruptions, even if it was from an old friend. Only someone that was nearly matched in power would be able to leave the underworld undetected.

His eyes narrowed into slits. "…How long have you been following me?"

He did not bother with the telepathic exchange. His voice should be enough to pull his uninvited guest from his location. Silence greeted him, followed by a swift landing from behind. Within seconds, his guest was standing beside him. A single piceous wing retreated from view.

His guest smirked. "…Long enough, my liege. And before you assume that mother sent me to follow you, I came on my own accord. But my, what an interesting disguise you've woven for yourself. I take it was easy to trick this mortal into believing your tale."

He decided to ignore his guest's inquiry. "Did you grow bored with that human play that you decided to leave the underworld?"

"LOVELESS is not just some human play, dear friend. And yes, I was bored, but it had nothing to do with my interests. I left Angeal in charge for the time being. We do not have many threats to our kingdom after all."

He was silent.

Genesis had his ways of rationalizing his actions, but he could not deny that he was right. Wars in the underworld had proven to be nonexistent since his rise to power and ascension to the throne. No one dared to challenge his authority or position. All wars ended in treaties or forms of an alliance. While he was never interested in forming any alliances with his enemies, Angeal had convinced him otherwise. Either way, he would admit that they had proven to be useful in certain situations.

Rebellions were crushed before they even began. He recalled a particular rebellion that only resulted in failure.

"This is a rather interesting little city." Again, the voice pried him from his thoughts. "I heard that the soldiers here are treated like experiments. It's a pity that humans treat their kind this way."

"That does not concern me. Their despair, on the other hand is gratifying."

The smirk returned. "…Of course."

"How long do you intend to stay here?" The question was abrupt, but he cared little about the delivery itself.

A single eyebrow rose in response. "Do you wish to get rid of me so easily? Am I not allowed to explore this city as well?"

He did not have time with his commander's antics. "You may do what you wish but do not interfere with my agenda."

Genesis chuckled. "And why would I want to interfere? I have no reason to interfere with the great Sephiroth's human pet."

Before another retort left his lips, Genesis was gone. The emotionless gaze was soon placed on the single dark feather that drifted to the ground.

He was certain that this would not be the last time he encountered his commander.

* * *

…

* * *

It didn't make sense.

None of it made sense to her.

The conversation replayed until it became a mantra. She did everything in her power to rationalize what had taken place in her bar, only to fail at each turn. Even the sudden dizziness had no explanation. Somehow, it felt as if this 'Lucien' had control over her thoughts and reactions. Her threats did nothing to rattle him. She was certain that her words seemed empty and he was only amused by it but even in her mind that was ridiculous.

He was a weirdo, nothing more. He was perhaps the weirdest man to ever set foot in her bar.

She didn't know why she couldn't just deny him a room. She wanted to think it was fear, but she never had a reason to be afraid of anything in her life. The death of her father hardened her in more ways than one. She could deal with situations that normal women wouldn't dream of handling. She had dealt with situations that threatened to ruin her business. But somehow, this was different. It didn't matter how many times she forced it from her mind. The scene returned and filled her with more uncertainty than before.

Tifa stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, gripping the edge of the sink. Everything was the way she had left it before she opened the bar for business. Lifeless gray wood surrounded her, all of which made up the sink, toilet and shower. It was an old-fashioned bathroom and was a far cry from the elegant bathrooms she had seen in countless magazines. She wanted to remodel the bar many times, but never got around to it. There were too many things to deal with and she didn't have time to get started on the side project.

She must have washed her face three times before the dizziness wore off. Even that was a mystery to her. When was the last time she had ever gotten dizzy like that? Tifa couldn't remember. She knew the effects were associated with a low sugar count but that was only reserved for people who didn't intake the right nutrients in their body. She also knew that there was no way she could be sick. The sensation only occurred when she encountered Lucien at the bar.

_…What the hell is wrong with me?_

Tifa didn't bother to answer her own question.

She didn't enjoy this feeling. It was an uncomfortable feeling that gnawed at her until there was nothing left. It wasn't the first time she had experienced this. It started when she was growing up in Nibelheim. As much as she grew up believing her father's death was an accident, she couldn't help but feel there was something more to it.

"…Yuffie told me you were in the back but I figured that you were up here instead."

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the figure standing in the wooden doorway. As usual, Cloud was concerned whenever he knew something was wrong. He was dressed in the usual black outfit he was prone to wear. A high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants, boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm were his attire whenever he was on deliveries.

Tifa glanced at him and then turned away, snorting under her breath. "So what happened tonight? You got into another fight and decided to play hero again?"

Cloud shook his head. "Tifa, I told you I would try and make it back here—"

"You knew my hands were full and yet you didn't even make one effort tonight. Not one effort."

"Look, I don't want to get into a fight over this—"

"Does it look like I want to fight?"

"You know I hate when you give me that look."

"What look?"

"That look when you're angry with me. Listen Tifa, I'm sorry I didn't make it back in time, if that's what you're looking for. I went to visit Zack and Aerith."

Tifa's eyes widened. "You did?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I would have called to let you know but I also knew your hands were full. So, am I in the clear or you're still mad at me?"

Tifa shook her head. "...Just forget it. It wouldn't make any sense chewing you right now. You could have said that in the beginning."

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "I know...it was stupid of me."

There was a period of silence, before Cloud spoke and changed the subject. "...Are you alright? I don't think leaving Yuffie at the bar alone was a good idea, at least with the hell that's out there."

Tifa sighed, and glanced at him again. "I'm fine, and leaving her in charge was only temporary. I just…didn't feel good and…just wanted to be alone for a few minutes."

"You want me to help Yuffie tonight and you can get some rest?"

This time, Tifa was the one who shook her head. She was annoyed with him, but it wasn't like she was helpless. Still, Cloud wasn't the type of person to let things go. She could sense the guilt emulating from his voice. A wry smile crossed her lips, as she made her way towards him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him._

"It's okay. I'm fine now and can finish up for the night."

"Are you sure?"

Tifa stopped in front of him. "Well, unless you want to clean the dishes after this is over."

A trivial smirk crossed Cloud's lips. "Is this punishment?"

"No, its not punishment. What, do you want me to be angry with you? Right now I don't have much energy for that."

Cloud's hands rose in protest. "No, no, that's okay. I'll do the dishes."

Another pause clogged the air between them. Tifa cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair. "Right…so I'm heading back to the bar. If you want, you can stay here for the night…"

Her voice trailed off, as she recalled Lucien's words.

_"You would deny me a room? Do you think that is wise?"_

A sudden chill traveled along her back. She bit the inside of her mouth, forcing herself to ignore it, just as before. Why was she remembering this?

"Tifa, are you sure you're alright?"

Again, Cloud's voice was laced with concern. Tifa nodded, once the sensation had passed. " I said I'm fine. I... remembered that I have to clean the room out." Even she knew it was a lie, but she kept it to herself. She expected him to question her further, but he just moved, allowing her to pass. She made her way through the narrow hallway, with Cloud following her.

"...I was planning to head back to my apartment after this anyway."

She didn't respond.

* * *

…

* * *

The human writhed in his grasp, begging for her life. She was afraid to scream, let alone tremble. He had granted her the pleasure of witnessing his true form. Wisps of silvery hair blew within the gentle breeze that filtered through the city. Black leather adorned his broad, muscular frame, followed by metallic pauldrons that were fastened on both shoulders.

He could smell her fear, as it mutated before him. It was a reminder of the first human he had ever tasted. The same fear was lodged in their eyes, all of which he had the pleasure of viewing. He was methodical in his ways of ending their existence. No one would know what happened to them or why they disappeared from their loved ones. There was always more than one way to feed without detection. Mother had taught him well, on how to survive, kill and destroy.

This task was no different, as he stared down at his victim. He grasped the human's chin with gloved fingers and smiled.

"You should be honored. You get to be my first victim of this primitive city."

The human's tortured scream was enveloped in darkness before it was heard_._


	5. Chapter IV: Captus

**A/N**: I want to thank everyone once again for their reviews on my story so far. I had fun writing this particular chapter so enjoy. Really sorry this update took so long—work has been crazy so updates have been slow.

* * *

** _Captus_** means 'prisoner'

**_ Tenebris descendit, flumina abundare ut sanguis. Et peribit infirmus in regeneratione paries metus_**–Darkness will descend as rivers overflow with blood. The weak will perish and give birth to a new age of terror.

* * *

…

**|CHAPTER IV**: CAPTUS

…

* * *

She had every intention of breaking him.

_How foolish to believe that a vampire is willing to give up his immortality for a chance at redemption. There is no redemption for you boy. You could not escape us even if you tried. Your insubordination will be the end of your miserable existence._

He detested the word 'boy.'

She talked down to him, as if to mock the centuries between them. She never ceased to remind him of his inability to have a heart, let alone free himself from his curse. He was nothing more than a being created with the sole purpose of serving her and her wretched son. He was an assassin without reason to question his duties.

However, his defiance led to his recapture. Because of her, he was imprisoned, and condemned to serve as mere entertainment.

The mother of the vampires was powerful enough to suppress him. He was known as the one who dared to go against the kingdom. He chose to defy the king and his nature. He was the vampire, who dared to have the heart and ideals of a human mortal. Even now, he had nothing to live for; his plans laid in ruins, his beloved killed. His rebellion against the hierarchy had failed. He had sorely underestimated Jenova's power and the power of the new king. What a fool he was to believe freedom was at his fingertips.

Ignorant to the extent of his imprisonment, he knew not the time's passing. How long had he been trapped in the dungeon? It may have been years, centuries perhaps, there was no sure way of tracking his duration in this pit. The underworld did not obey the laws of time like the surface world. The human sense of time was nonexistent here.

It felt like an eternity to him, from since his imposed captivity.

The chains rattled, as he struggled against them. Confined to a large, circular pit, with little chance of escaping, desolation was his only means of solace. The stench of death hung in the atmosphere, marred with the prisoners before him. Dried blood and carcasses clung to the blackened surface at every corner. He was depleted to the point he could not get far even if he was to break free. Searing hunger burned his belly, the living essence long since coagulated into thick gelatin. Jenova had succeeded in doing what no immortal had done to him.

She had suppressed the demons inside of him.

They could not aid him now.

He was at her mercy and she enjoyed every minute of it.

The dungeon served as an execution ground for any vampire who defied the hierarchy, but also served as a disposal site. It was a cesspool of human remains. It would not be the first time humans were dragged to the underworld on certain occasions, either as a supply of food or concubines—if they were females and deemed worthy of keeping. The mortals were oblivious to the world below them. They knew nothing about the looming prophecy. Humans vanished without a trace, taken away from their loved ones. Investigations were most likely carried out, but they would surely end empty-handed.

Their frail minds could not comprehend the beginning of the end for their world.

He was powerless to stop it.

His love for Lucrecia was the reason why he developed an impressible spot for humans. The demons inside of him cared nothing about them and would rather spill their blood, after wreaking havoc in the underworld. But Lucrecia was special. She had been the first half-breed he had ever been with. Together, they had formed a bond that was inseparable. Together, they conspired to overthrow the hierarchy. But a sudden betrayal among their ranks had proven to be their downfall.

She was killed before him, while he was forced to watch. His blood curdling screams could not bring her back. In the end, he had been reduced to a hapless being without the power to destroy the chains that bound him.

_Forgive me…Lucrecia…_

**_Still clinging to your failures? It does not matter what you could have done. Your crusade would have failed either way._**

A new voice pried into his thoughts, filled with familiar mockery. He watched the shadow of a female descended the stairs before him. It was the only passageway that led out of his prison, yet there were several more passages that were heavily guarded, either by the guards or unspeakable monstrosities created deep within the confines of the hierarchy's labs. It was not a time when tortured screams failed to reach his ears.

It was rare that Jenova made her presence known. She toyed with his mind instead, implanting nightmares of his failed rebellion, than to deign herself his audience. He could not fight against her power, let alone block her from his mind. His warnings and threats fell on deaf ears—she feared nothing because everything was in her favor.

His teeth ground together as she drew near.

_…What do you want from me witch?_

His telepathic link was met with a mirthless laugh.

**_You are my little pet. Surely you jest, if you think you do not need my company._**

_I do not need your company. Stay…out of my mind—_

**_You cannot challenge me and expect to win. I can do whatever I wish with you._**

Her starless gown trailed behind, as she continued her descent. Crimson eyes flickered with amusement, as she came into full view. Her appearance was aberrant, however that was expected of an ancient vampire. He was able to make out the intricate curves of her figure. The open-faced portion of the dress revealed much of her chest and breasts. She was able to lure and seduce any vampire into doing her bidding. For now, he was able to suppress her, but for how long, he did not know.

_Leave me be…_

**_And why would I want to do that?_**

She had reached him within seconds.

He watched, as her sharp fingernails traced along his chin, her nails as black as the gown she wore. Her death-like appearance struck fear into the hearts of those foolish enough to challenge her. Blood red lips curved into a sneer when he jerked away from her touch.

**_How long will you continue to hold out? You are more stubborn than I have given you credit for._**

_I will never yield to you._

One of her fingernails drew blood, causing a hiss to escape his lips.

**_In time, you will. And when you do, you will remember your place._**

* * *

…

* * *

_Blood._

_There was blood everywhere._

_It stretched out before her, a vast ocean without end. Darkness plugged the air above. She was cold, and yet she did not shiver. __The air was frigid, enveloping her body. The copper stench threatened to swallow her whole, as the thick substance covered her from the waist down. _

_The glacial atmosphere held her bare figure in a vice grip. She wanted to scream, but the sound never came. _

**_"Tenebris descendit, flumina abundare ut sanguis. Et peribit infirmus in regeneratione paries metus…"_**** (1)**

_A calm baritone voice spoke, stilling her further. It was close, but she dare not turn around. Strong hands wrapped around her waist, as a figure materialized behind her. Refusing to peer over her shoulder at the voice, she stood frozen as a statue; even though her conscience struggled against her immobility. _

_"…What do you want from me…?" She demanded. _

_The air grew colder once the voice spoke._

**_"Everything…"_**

* * *

...

* * *

Tifa lurched from the bed.

Her chest was pounding to the point she couldn't hear anything else in the room.

_What the hell was that…?_

Nightmares were rare for her; although, she had them when her father died, but they lasted for a short time. From there, she was able to move on with her life; just like he would have wanted her to do.

This nightmare however, was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

It took minutes for her to calm down. Sweat clung to her face and plastered the long white t-shirt against her skin. Strands of hair were in disarray and clung to her face like glue. She was no longer submerged by blood and darkness, but alone in her room, just as she had been last night.

Tifa ran a hand through her hair, fingers trembling as they pulled at each strand. It was a ritual habit whenever she was consumed by anxiety or fear. At this point, she could only reassure herself that she was in the real world and not in the nightmare. It was just a figment of her imagination, brought on by the restless state she was in, once she was able to serve her last customer. But even now, the simple exercise was useless.

_That couldn't have been a nightmare…it just doesn't feel right…_

She wanted to believe it was just a nightmare, but it felt too real to be just that. Leaning on her knees, Tifa thought about the dream. The scene was fresh in her memory. She was naked, in the middle of what appeared to be a river of blood. There was only darkness that surrounded her. She did not react to the blood, let alone move. The voice was an ominous presence reaching out from the abyss. She wanted to turn around, but she could never find the courage to waver from her position, as if she was in a trance. The voice had spoken in a language she was unfamiliar with.

**_"Tenebris descendit, flumina abundare ut sanguis. Et peribit infirmus in regeneratione paries metus…"_**

What did that mean? Even in the nightmare she didn't know what the words meant. She couldn't bring herself to ask either. Tifa created a mental note to look it up once she had a shower and some breakfast. A cup of tea would be enough to put her mind at ease.

Tonight would be just as chaotic and she needed her strength.

Tifa rose from the bed, sliding her feet into the slippers that were near the leg of the bed frame. Cloud was off from his deliveries today and offered to help later on, as a way to make up for last night. She told him she could handle it, but he remained unconvinced, pointing out that maybe the stress was getting the better of her. The barmaid wanted to laugh in his face, but the look he gave her indicated that he was serious.

_"You need to take it easy Teef or you'll burn yourself out."_

Tifa scoffed at his words. _Yeah, take it easy…I seem to be doing well in that department…_

She found herself in the middle of the room. It was a far cry from the environment downstairs. Tifa did her best to dress it up in a way that was both pleasing to her and habitable. While the walls consisted of the same drab gray color as the bar downstairs, but she managed to breathe some life into the room, creating a homey ambiance. A large window was near her bed, allowing her to look outside. The weather was gloomy, which surprised her. The forecast predicted sun and a clear sky. She usually ignored these forecasts, but so far they were right. For the past couple of days, Midgar experienced clear weather.

The room had usual furniture essentials. A dresser was at the far corner of the room with an oval mirror and a chair that was in front of it. On the surface, her brush, shampoo, and perfume were situated in a neat pile; sadly, she only used perfume for those special occasions. It was not often that she went out to enjoy the nightlife. Her flat screen television set was at the foot of the bed against the wall on a small wooden nightstand. There were a few pictures on either side, consisting of her, Cloud, Zack, and Aerith. There was a picture of her with her father when she was younger.

In the far left corner was her closet, filled with clothes for special occasions and working at the bar. She bought whatever she could afford. Cloud was partially responsible for some of the furniture in her room; as well as, the stuffed teddy bears on her bed. His deliveries also took him around the world on special assignments, when needed. He also bought Marlene and Denzel gifts—the two foster children that their friend, Barret Wallace, adopted. She cared for the children when he had business out of town and Cloud treated them as if they were his own.

Tifa glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Rolling her eyes, the barmaid sighed. She had several hours to do some cleaning, set up the bar, and go out for groceries.

_I should check the weather first...wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of a storm._

She crossed the room, grabbing the remote. The channel was always on the news section, allowing her to track the weather or any disturbances in Midgar. She already had trouble with a local group of men who came to her bar. The drunken bouts turned into fist fights, where she was forced to get involved.

At least the weather was something she could handle.

The television set lit up, filling her dark room with light. There was a woman speaking, as she stood in front of a clear projector screen. Tifa saw dark circles on what appeared to be a map of the Midgar region.

_"There seems to be an unusual weather pattern at this time. Experts are struggling to understand the nature of this situation…"_

_…Unusual weather pattern?_

This was news to her.

Since when did Midgar have unusual weather patterns?

Tifa continued to listen.

_"For now, residents are urged to stay tuned for continuing developments…"_

The broadcast switched to a commercial break regarding stuffed chocobo plushies. Tifa turned off the television set, crinkling her brows in deep thought. She could either stay inside or stick with her agenda. So far there was no immediate threat. She would just have to be on the lookout if the news did change while she was running her errands.

Dropping the remote on the bed, she made her way towards the door. Tifa stepped out, closing the door behind her. The hallway was too quiet for her liking. The silence was enough to trigger her memories from last night.

* * *

…

* * *

_"We have an agreement then."_

_Tifa's hand froze at the table she was cleaning. Her gaze left the table, only to find Lucien staring down at her with amusement. With a startled gasp, Tifa scrambled backwards, only to bump into another table. _

_"How did you…" _

_"The door was unlocked."_

_"That doesn't give you the right to barge in here like that—"_

_"It was not my intention to startle you."_

_"…Why me? Why my bar…of all the places you could have stayed in Midgar?"_

_Lucien turned away. Pulling a vacant chair from a table, he sat down. "Your room provides a sense of privacy. I will pay you for my stay each day and help you with your bar, if needed. Like I said, I know you are more than capable of providing special accommodations for me."_

_Tifa's grip tightened against the washcloth. "And what if I choose to just change my mind about this arrangement?"_

_His cold smirk returned. "Then your refusal would be unfortunate. Either way, you have already made your decision. Would you go back on your word now?"_

* * *

…

* * *

He was right. She couldn't go back on her word. From yesterday, she reasoned with herself about his stay. It would only be a few days and soon everything would return to normal. It was only a matter of not running into him at unexpected times. When had she ever seen anyone that pale? Lucien looked as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. It reminded her of the legendary monsters parents used to scare children during Hallow's Eve.

Tifa shook her head.

Vampires didn't exist.

It was just folklore that existed for centuries and was never proven to be true. Her father used to tell her stories like that when she was younger. They used to scare her, but not anymore.

_'But how do you explain the way he arrived at your bar and returned?_' A nagging voice chided at the back of her mind.

_He could be a mercenary. Mercenaries are trained to be fast, efficient. That's how they're able to carry out their assignments…_

_'He arrived at your bar like a ghost…' _The voice argued. _'You felt drawn to him…somehow…'_

_I wasn't drawn to him._

_'Then how do you explain the fact that he's staying here now?'_

_I don't know…_

Why did vampires cross her mind? It must have been the nightmare she had minutes ago. It was allowing her imagination to run wild. If she didn't reach the bathroom for a hot shower, she might start thinking about werewolves next.

As she continued through the narrow corridor, the air around her grew cold. Goosebumps prickled along her skin, causing Tifa to rub her arms.

_Why is it so cold in here all of a sudden?_

The temperature was fine when she left minutes ago.

_That's strange…_

If there was a draft, she would have known about it. It couldn't have been in the hallway and there weren't that many windows upstairs. It was also the middle of fall in Midgar. Colder temperatures arrived during the winter, along with snow.

Tifa grimaced. Maybe she was going insane and the cold existed in her mind. Her conscience must have been playing tricks on her.

She reached the bathroom within minutes. Steam rose from the bottom of the door, indicating that someone was in the shower. Again, she was reminded of the man that had taken residence in her bar. She had shown him the room he was staying in, as well as the bathroom. She told him about the times the bar opened, as well as breakfast, lunch, and dinner hours.

He didn't seem interested, which aroused her suspicion. Still, she kept everything to herself.

Her legs suddenly transformed to rubber, as she stood there. Tifa clenched her teeth. No, she wasn't afraid of Lucien. It was ridiculous of her to act this way towards a man she knew nothing about, aside from being her unannounced guest. If anything, she wanted it to remain that way until he decided to leave.

Silence prevailed in the corridor, until the door opened. Tifa backed away, her teeth chattering against the bitter cold. Lucien's figure came into full view, a towel in hand. Drops of water cascaded from his naked chest. The faint hint of ivory soap filled the corridor. Upon closer inspection, she realized that she was a dwarf, compared to him. His biceps and torso was a chiseled form of stone. He wasn't overly muscular like some of the burly men in Midgar. It was more refined, as if it was a deliberate attempt to seduce everyone around him.

Lucien seemed unperturbed by the chill in the air. It wasn't long before he noticed her standing there. He cocked his head sideways, as if observing her situation.

"Are you alright?" His voice alone added to the chills that ran through her spine.

"You don't feel that…?" He was either inhuman or he was toying with her again. "Did you open a window or something…?"

"No."

"I'm not crazy. I know what I felt."

"…Felt?"

"I don't appreciate your mockery."

"I have no intentions of mocking you." She was met with an amused smirk. "You are imagining things. I have not touched a window or anything else, aside from the items in the room you allowed me to stay in."

Before Tifa could retort, she noticed that the chill was gone. The temperature felt normal once again, as if it had never changed in the first place.

_That's impossible…_

"I…"

She wasn't going crazy; this wasn't some figment of her imagination. Lucien's eyebrow only rose at the confusion that lingered on her face.

"You must have had a rather terrible night."

Tifa didn't hear him.

She rushed for the bathroom door, slamming it behind her.


End file.
